


A Star for my Love

by cab4five



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cab4five/pseuds/cab4five
Summary: They say love transcends time, but can two young people so in love, suddenly and tragically separated, find each other again? Can the culprit be brought to justice or will the lost ones stay lost?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story and others are posted on my fanfiction page under cab4five hope you enjoy if so, please leave me some feedback.

~Finchel Beginnings~

1924

From the day they were born in July and October of 1924, well it was really the October when Rachel was born. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry were inseparable, as their Fathers were themselves best friends and business partners. Their families lived next-door to each other (well by next door, the next farm over which in actual fact was one big estate) though Rachel seemed to spend more time at the Hudson place simply because she didn't have a mother and loved Carole Hudson as her own. Rachel had tragically been left motherless the day she was born, as a complication during the birth had caused her mother Shelby to die from a loss of blood.

Rachel was always a fragile, tiny little thing, and being 2 months premature, was extremely lucky to survive, according to Dr. Greerson, who delivered her. But thankfully Carole Hudson who had, only three months previously given birth to her own child, a healthy full term baby boy, Finnegan (Finn) Christopher. Was able to make enough milk to feed both Finn and little Rachel, though she and Hiram Berry, Rachel's daddy were concerned at first that Rachel was too small and weak and her stomach was going to reject the milk, but after a few false starts little Rachel took to Carole's breast and began to suckle weakly at first then much stronger until her tiny belly was so full she looked like she might pop at any moment, but from that wonderful moment on, Rachel thrived and though still tiny grew into a beautiful girl. Hiram was so grateful his baby daughter had such a strong will and in one conversation with Carole added that Rachel was always focused on Finn and would only cry if they were apart for long periods, or if Finn was upset. Carole smiled as she was gently patting Rachel on the back to bring up excess air, after her feed, agreeing that Finn was the same and maybe it was their way of saying they are destined for each other when they are grown, almost like soul mates.

Hiram smiles wildly at his friends words nods happily and sends her a look that says 'I hope so Carole.'

Finn and Rachel grew up as best friends though at times seemed more like siblings. They did everything together; Rachel was always tiny and delicate, but otherwise healthy. Finn thought she was just perfect, with her long brunette hair that fell to her waist in soft waves, big dark brown eyes that when she was excited or scared about something would open as wide as saucers. The only thing that wasn't tiny about his Rachel was her beautiful voice; she was always singing along to recordings on her daddy's phonograph or songs from church. Finn thought Rachel's singing was the sweetest sound he had ever heard and it was one of the many reasons his feelings for his tiny princess (as he always called her because he thought she looked like the one in her favourite story book) were developing into more than he should be feeling for his best friend. Plus he felt like it was his duty to protect her something like a prince or knight in shining armour. The thought of being Rachel's prince brought a big happy grin to his face and had him happily humming a song he had heard Rach singing the other day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~The Inheritance - The New Owners~

1990's

A childless couple, in their late twenties named Andrew and Meredith Plowright- Burgess, inherit a rather large unkempt property, called Plowright Estate through Meredith's family. The once lush farmlands and picture perfect buildings presenting a derelict appearance due to the fact the place had been left unoccupied and unworked, for a good 30 years or so when the last male Plowright had been in charge. The property was situated in the pretty country side just outside the city limits of Lima Ohio.

Meredith was the last of her family line, and an only child. Her parents passed away some 10 years previously in what some people around town said at the time were suspicious circumstances. Though their loss was not grieved for by many at all, apparently Meredith was out of the country and didn't even know or really care, except about her bank balance and making sure, as soon as she could, that all her parent's assets and investments were transferred to her name and bank account.

Meredith and Andrew couldn't be bothered with the clean up job of their inherited estate and after a quick drive around in the latest model, air conditioned four wheel drive, decided to rent out the 4 workers cottages and 2 main houses, but said the new tenants ( and as there was a shortage of housing around Lima due to the expansion of several manufacturing business's, the cottages were quickly snapped up) had to do the work clearing all the overgrown shrubbery and such, while Meredith and Andrew stayed in their penthouse in New York city not wanting to be bothered by such mundane and trivial things as roof shingles and water pipes. So they left everything in the hands of an estate agent from New York City who had been a good friend of her fathers (and was as dishonest as the rest of the Plowright men and their business associates).

Meredith and her husband were not the sort to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak, and they were always on the lookout for freebies and tried to do as the least amount of work as possible, preferring instead to spend their time in all the 'right places' and be seen by the hobnobs of society and popular public figures. They managed to afford this idle lifestyle by relying on the interest and investments Meredith's father, grandfather and great grandfather had made since the days of the Second World War and other various business dealings.

The Plowright men had always been very charming and well spoken (some might have said slimy). But unscrupulous business men who were not adverse to 'borrowing' someone else's ideas and making them their own, or simply offering to buy into their 'friends' business as a partner to help get said business off the ground. Then somehow getting the ownership transferred into their name, and just before any funds changed hands (which more often than not, was in the form of a bank check that wasn't worth the paper it was written on, as the Plowright's were obviously not nearly as wealthy as they liked to pretend). A few weeks later their partner deciding they 'wanted out' and packing up and moving 'overseas' never to be heard from again, or having a tragic automobile accident or similar, thus leaving the Plowright men in total control of their businesses. A few years of shady business dealings and teaming up with bankers and lawyers of a similar ilk soon found the Plowright's in a very healthy financial position.

A few months after taking control of Plowright Estate, Meredith and Andrew were receiving the rent from the first tenants to move in to the larger of the two cottages that was in the best condition. It was closer to the main house and therefore the gravel access road, making it easier for the hire truck to come and go with their belongings and building materials, and they happily started to clear the brambles and other assorted rubbish that from the looks of it had been there for many years. Friends of the new tenants, who were a lovely, friendly couple in their late thirties by the name of Ashley and Marsha Thompson, asked them repeatedly why they had to pay rent as well as clean up, all out of their own pocket. But Ashley constantly said he had always dreamt of living in the country and being able to have a quiet peaceful spot to paint (He was an up and coming artist who had many works in local galleries and even quite a few pieces in small lesser known galleries as far away as New York and made quite a decent living ) he said each and every time the subject was brought up, that the city was just too noisy and it wasn't that far for Marsha to drive into Lima where she enjoyed her work as a carer for the elderly at the Happy Gardens retirement home. Due to a serious bout of mumps Ashley suffered in his late teens the Thompsons had been unable to conceive a child. But the couple overcame that disappointment and Marsha found caring for the elderly just as rewarding she loved to hear the stories and way of life as told by her sweet charges and it seemed they enjoyed reminiscing just as much.

Marsha had been working at The Happy gardens home for about 6 months and had befriended a very elderly lady by the name of Carole Hudson. Then once she finds out that Carole was at one time on Plowright Estate, (in my day it was called Hudberry, Carole informs Marsha) the two ladies spend a lot of time talking about Carole's time there and grow quite close. Marsha grows to genuinely like the old lady and is more than happy to spend extra time after her shift is finished talking about the past.

During her aged ramblings one day in the Fall, Carole tells Marsha about her son Finn's beautiful fiancée, Rachel Berry who was murdered, only a couple of weeks after their engagement, and six months later, just two short weeks after he turned 18, still in a fit of depression and grief he joined the army to fight in the 2nd world war, and became a hero but died saving his fellow soldiers.

Marsha asks how the estate came to be called Plowright's. Carole's face becomes a dark mask of rage and her brown eyes blaze, which to Marsha looks like hatred and anger. Before the old lady then looks to her with a sad look, and begins to talk about lies and betrayal, and shady people and murdering bastards. Before stopping her dialogue abruptly, saying she was tired and wanted a nap.

Marsha has no choice but to leave her alone, but that night as soon as she gets home she logs on to the history of Lima Ohio website, and searches for anything she can find on the Hudson and Berry Families, that used to own what was then known as Hudberry Estate. What she reads chills her to the bone and tears spring to her bright blue eyes at the words on her screen describing the tragedy that befell the Berry family and the subsequent passing both of Chris Hudson and Hiram Berry in what was reported to be an auto accident in the 1970's due to mechanical failure.

The Hudson family's loss at age 21, of their only son and heir, had Marsha's heart nearly breaking for the lovely old lady. Marsha's ire then reaches explosive levels when she reads about a Robert Plowright and his very much younger, (who Marsha was very surprised to read was not that much older than the Hudson and Berry children), money hungry and society wife wannabe, Quinn Plowright nee Fabray. Who was more concerned with popularity and winning beauty pageants and gathering as many trinkets and crowns as possible. The article goes on to say how she was voted queen at her high school senior prom, but after an investigation by the school principal had her crown taken away because it was discovered she had rigged the voting by paying kids from the middle school and junior high, as well as kids from the neighbouring town's schools to vote for her. It also appears that after Quinn Plowright gave Robert a son, (and the way the article was written, if you read between the lines you got the impression that Quinn Plowright had been unfaithful to her husband and had in fact, given birth to someone else's baby, but of course there were no such things as DNA tests in those days) she left him with a two month old baby, moved to Boston and disappeared off the radar. It was also stated that the original Plowright's were the estate managers and lived in the very cottage that Marsha is currently renting.

It seemed to Marsha the whole family were unscrupulous lying, cheating villains.

When workers are clearing away the overgrown grounds they come across another small cottage, which was actually in the prettiest spot on the whole estate, the slow moving creek meandered about 15 feet or so from the back door, and the ancient overhanging buckeye trees creating a magical hidey spot. There was also a little well made from bricks with a little slatted roof over the top. The workers are surprised as they didn't even know the building or the well was there. They continue working all morning, then as the day heats up; they take refuge under the cool shingled porch of the cottage.

Making themselves comfortable on the wooden floor and resting their tired backs against the soft vine covered walls, the workmen were enjoying their lunch and a cold bottle of beer from their iceboxes exchanging banter, filled with more than a few expletives, as men often do when they are in a group and don't have to watch their language, about football scores or, some new recipe their wife tried out for meatloaf, or the size of the tits' on the new waitress at the bar last week. Suddenly, one guy Bobbie, who was the closest to the door, shivers with cold, even though it is about 85oF outside. He shrugs it off as nothing and continues with his lunch, but before long the feeling of being watched comes over him and he gets another stronger blast of cold air around him. Before strange moaning and wailing sounds are heard by not only him but his work mates as well, who have since also felt cold, the men start to panic and quickly pack up their stuff swearing the place must be haunted.

They hurry back to the main house and tell their supervisor that they are not going back to the small cottage they discovered by the creek as it is fuckin' haunted, and anyway it isn't worth fixing up so they should just leave it alone and let the birds or animals or what ever the fuck it was in there alone…

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
~Finchel - loves young dream- 1941-1942~

When her family moved to the estate, Susanna Plowright set her sights on Finn from the very first moment she laid eyes on him. She wasn't worried that Finn was only sixteen and a half, with his solid build and impressive height of 6'-3" he looked about eighteen. She was three years older and ready to find a husband and live the live of luxury, with housemaids and servants to do her bidding. Her mother was always encouraging her to make herself available to meet with Finn when he was working around the estate. But she could never get him alone, because he was always surrounded by the tiny annoying Rachel Berry, who was like a flea on a hound the way she was always so close.

Susanna ignores the soft love filled looks the two exchange or the fact that Finnegan's eyes are always following the tiny brunette So after telling her mother her problems getting close to the rich son of the boss, Mrs. Plowright, tells her daughter to befriend Rachel and pretend to like her then somehow weasel her way in, taking whatever steps are necessary to make Finnegan forget about the motherless girl who looks to frail to be able to give him strong healthy babies, like Susanna could, she cringes at her mother's words, and turns her nose up, at the idea of sex for a start, then going through all that pain and muck of childbirth, not to mention crying babies all hours of the day and night. But if it affords her the lavish lifestyle she envisages then it will be worth the discomfort and inconvenience of having to do wifely things in the bedroom.

Therefore tying Finnegan Hudson to Susanna's side for ever, anyway that's what nannies are for. Susanna had no true feelings for Finnegan, well besides the general feelings of lust a woman has when she sees a handsome firm bodied, rich man but more importantly she was wanting security and a nice fat checking account not to mention the prestige and status that having the richest, most popular, desired young man on her arm, afforded her to show off in town at public gatherings and such like.

Susanna makes a point of being friendly to Rachel over a period of months, and because she knows the little brunette is lonely, she gets Rachel to open up and encourages her to talk about Finnegan telling Rachel that what ever secrets she entrusts with her will stay safe. Susanna figures that because besides Finnegan, she doesn't appear to have any other close friends and due to her traumatic start to life, her father had always been very reluctant to allow her to do much, even though Rachel had proved many times that just because she was only a tiny 5'2 and weighed about 90 pounds she wasn't unable to do things, Susanna remembers Rachel telling her one day as they were riding their bicycles to the movie house in town, how she wished she had been allowed to do more, when she was younger but even the other girls at school thought she was too spoilt and never included her in much but she understood when she remembered what her and her daddy had said the last time she wanted to do the same things the other girls at school were partaking of.

"I just can't take the chance of anything happening to you poppet because you are all I have left in this world, and all the money in the world won't matter if I lost you like I did your Momma…, I just don't know what I would do with myself. That is why I'm so glad you have your Finn, to protect you and when the time comes I will be more than happy to give him your hand in marriage. "

"Thankyou Daddy, I know Finn will always do his best to protect and love me, because I know his feelings for me are as strong as mine are for him."

Finn was helping his mom hang some new wallpaper in the living room one day in the late summer of 1942 when he pauses. His handsome face taking on a serious look, he inhales and exhales a couple of deep breaths, as he puts down the gluey brush and sits on the bottom rung of the ladder, rubbing his hands repeatedly through his hair and across the back of his neck.

"Finny is everything alright darling?" Carole asks in a concern

"Yes Mom, I am just… you know I love Rach very much don't you?"

Carole nods, her eyes misting over and she is just about to answer her son when he starts talking again, this time as he paces around the room.

"Well do you think we are too young to get married? Because I want to spent the rest of my life with her Mom, I feel complete and happy all the way down to my toes when we are together, I know we are only 17…, well Rach will be 17 in October, but I just don't want to be without her, I have always felt we were part of something special and like we were connected by some band or string or something. I am pretty sure Rach feels the same and you know I would always look after her. No other girl has ever interested me even when Rach wasn't around, that has to mean something right? It is just like the words I got engraved on the necklace I gave her for her sixteenth birthday. I want to be with her for eternity."

Through her tears Carole says "Oh my…, Baby, that is beautiful" and reaches her arms up around her tall son's neck pulling his face down so she can press a loving kiss on his cheek. As they separate, she looks Finn in the eye locking light brown with cinnamon, and says softly.

"I think you need to talk to Hiram, don't you?"

Carole gives Finn a strong hug and turns back towards the length of sticky wall paper, dabbing at her eyes.

"But can we get this wall finished first, so we have somewhere extra nice for your engagement party."

Carole doesn't need to see Finn's face to know the happy dimpled smile he is wearing; she can feel the happiness and excitement rolling off him in waves. Her own smile is wide as she continues cutting the last few strips of the cheery new light blue and white striped paper.

The second the last strip is up, Finn kisses her on the cheek and races out the door yelling "THANKS MOM".

Wiping tears from her eyes with her wrist, Carole hums along with the song playing over the radio as she smooths over the matching light blue border on her newly papered wall, automatically planning Finn and Rachel's engagement party, and mentally picking out wedding gown styles that would suit her beautiful tiny daughter to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
~Bad decisions lead to tragic endings~

1942

One winter's day in early December 1942, thankfully it wasn't too cold and the snow wasn't yet very thick upon the ground. Rachel and Susanna were walking through the fields and decided to sit on the little porch of the small ground keeper's cottage by the river. After enjoying the picnic Susanna had supplied, Rachel goes over to the well and begins to wind the bucket up so she can get a refreshing drink of water. She begins to tell her friend shyly, her face flushed with a deep pink, that this is her most favourite spot on the Hudson-Berry property, and where she and Finn shared their first magical kiss. Rachel then goes on to say that the well has never ever run dry even in the hottest summers; Rachel even admits she sometimes uses it as a wishing well.

"What do you wish for?"

"That she and, Finn can get married very soon because she loves him so, and she knows with every fibre of her being that he reciprocates her feelings a 100% and she can't wait to spend the rest of her life with him" Rachel says softly. A deep dreamy sigh leaves Rachel's lips as she focuses her big dark chocolate eyes downwards, to look at the sparkling princess cut diamond solitaire, engagement ring Finn placed on her left ring finger just two weeks ago.

The tiny brunette's words make Susanna's jealous anger flare as she follows Rachel's line of vision to her left hand. The older girl feels something take over her body and mind, then without blinking an eye, bends down and picks up a rather large rock from the ground and bashes Rachel over the head with it. The consequent force of Rachel's limp body slumping over the edge causes the bucket to fall down the well. Susanna notices a smear of the brunette's blood on her palm; she hastily wipes her hand on Rachel's shirt tail. Drops the rock in panic, then pushes the rest of Rachel's body down the well after it, before quickly collecting the paper bags that contained the food, and throwing them down the well also, making sure there was no sign to tell that anyone had been there. At the realisation of what she has done, Susanna runs back to her house not saying a word to anyone even her mother. She just goes to her bedroom, whose single paned window faced the gravel access road and lay on her bed. A short while later when her mother knocked on the door telling her dinner was ready; Susanna feigned a blinding headache and passed on food. The minute her mother closed the door the younger girl jumped up and locked it then dug through her dresser for the hard bound journal she had received as a gift for her last birthday, making sure her fountain pen was full with ink, she begins to write with a shaky hand, something she hasn't done since school.

4 December 1942

What I am about to write on these pages has to stay a secret between us and is never to see the light of day, because if anyone in authority were to ever read it I would be arrested for murder!

But I suppose I should start at the beginning. The very first time I laid eyes on the handsome son of my Father's new boss, was the 21st of May 1941, I was obsessed, well not in the love sense, but I could see my future in the big house and fancy clothes and servants' and the like, and told myself that he would at some point fall in love with me. So I made a play for him, accidently 'running' into him on the estate or just happening to be in the same place at the same time when he was in town.( I followed him on my bicycle, but he never knew) He would say hello and ask how I was. But his attention was always taken by HER! Her being an annoying delicate slip of a thing named Rachel Berry, the daughter of Mr Hudson Senior's business partner. I have never been able to figure what Finnegan saw in her, I mean she was a midget and motherless, always sticking as close to him as a fly to a flypaper. She had the one thing I desired in the whole world HIM, and nothing I did could get him away from HER.

I was confiding in my mother a few months ago about my frustrations, and she suggested I befriend HER and pretend to like her then somehow get between my desire and his pet. My mother enthusiastically encouraged me to catch the eye of the heir to Hudberry, as she always said that a woman should marry money not work for it and as she had been trapped into marriage because of becoming pregnant with my brother, she wanted me to do better than just a simple farm worker.

I immediately took my mothers advice and made friends with the girl who stood between me and my future. She was a bit wary at first probably due to never having had a female friend her age before; she didn't know what to do. She would spend hours if I let her talking about singing and books she liked to read and her favorite subjects at school, all the things that bored me senseless. We had nothing in common but after a while she seemed to relax and was happy to tell me in confidence, anything I wanted to know about Finnegan Hudson. I don't think she ever realised what I was doing, she was just so thankful she had a 'friend'.

Then today I called upon her and asked if she would come for a walk, I had made a couple of packed lunches, saying I had something important I needed to talk to her about hoping she would take the bait, thankfully she did. We walked as we always did to the ground keeper's cottage by the creek and sat on the porch out of the wind. Everything was going well I will admit it was quite pleasant, then she gets up to get a drink of water from the well, and starts nattering about how this is her favorite part of the estate and it is where she and Finnegan kissed for the first time, and something about wishing wells, I was starting to get angry by this time as nothing I had done could make Finnegan forget about her. I finally snapped when she stopped talking and looked down at her left hand where a stunning diamond ring was sitting, the shiny sparkler taking pride of place on the third finger I was filled with rage and jealously at what should have been my finger the diamond was on. I don't know what came over me but it was like I was being controlled by a force of some kind, I picked up a large rock and smashed it on the back of her little brunette head. The force making her fall into the well, I was shaken out of my daze then and I panicked at my realisation of what I had just done then quickly threw in the rock and then the paper bags from our lunch down after her, and raced home.

I will never tell anyone what I did, but now that the bane of my existence, Rachel Berry is gone never to return, maybe I can succeed in my plans for getting Finnegan to pay me attention… wish me luck

SP  
XXXXXXXXXX

~Life must go on~

(Finn- Lost and Alone) 1942-1943

Finn spends hours looking for Rachel, but there is no sign of her anywhere, he goes to see her friend Susanna, knocking on the Plowright front door nervously, hopping from one foot to the other and rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, in worried agitation and a deep frown marring his handsome face. His sad cinnamon eyes always on the verge of leaking a seemingly never-ending river of tears.

Susanna opens the door startling Finn a little with her exuberant greeting, smoothing her straw colored hair down and pushing her breasts a bit further out of her dress so they are right in Finn's eye line "Hello Mr Hudson, what can I do for you?"

"Um yea hello…, Um… I was wondering if you had seen Rachel… er I mean Miss Berry, I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh dear, I am very sorry but no, I cannot help you, I have not seen Rachel for two or three days, but if you need anything please come to me, as I am more than happy to do or be whatever you need."

"Oh… alright… well thankyou for your time please let me know if you hear anything, I am very worried about my Rachel as is her Daddy."

"I most certainly will." Finn gives Susanna a strange look when she takes his hand rubbing her thumbs over the back of it, and tries to pull him down to her level and kiss him. He jerks his hand away mumbling a hasty good bye.

Days pass and still no sign of Rachel, of course everyone fears the worst has happened to her, then nearly a week after her disappearance a trusted long time worker on Hudberry estate, named Fred Walker informs Mr Hudson Snr that the well down by the caretakers cottage isn't working anymore and he is thinking that maybe an animal or something has fallen in and blocked the water flow. Fred climbs down but in the dark can't really see, he feels around and his hand touches something soft...

Finn is distraught with grief that his love is gone, so in the middle of a cold December night he grabs his horse from the stables, forgetting his black stallion 'Midnight' is still being broken in and jumps on his back, taking off at speed, riding bareback and giving no thought to anything, his heartache consuming him. He rides like the devil himself is chasing him. Then all of a sudden hears his Rachel's voice. Finn pulls Midnight to a panting stop and climbs down from his skittish horse that is now snorting with vehement indignation at being forced from his warm stall in the dark of night, and pawing at the snowy ground with one metal shod hoof, the sound of metal hitting stones echoing in the still night air.

"Finn darling please be careful, I love you and I am so sorry I left you alone, I did not want to, please, please, stay safe." He stops and shakes his head, tears pooling in his eyes and falling freely down his frozen, wind burnt cheeks, freezing into icicles and hanging off his trembling chin. He starts too speak but his words come out as a teary stutter partly due to the fact his body is shivering incessantly with cold and his sadness.

"R-Rach? Baby is that you? P-please tell me I'm dreaming…, I-I don't want to believe you've left me, I love you, can you tell me what happened… why did you leave me alone?"

"Please don't be sad, I will never really leave you my love, I will always be in your heart, but please promise me you will live a good fulfilling life and focus on becoming the strong, brave leader I know can be. I will always love you my darling, I be watching over you, until I see you again..."

Through his sobs Finn calls for Rachel,

"Rach baby, where are you? Rachel please… don't leave me…Rach I-I can't be me with out you please, please… RAAACCHHHEEELLL"

Finn's tortured cries of Rachel's name and desperate sobs echo around him in the still air. He lifts his head briefly to see his horse galloping away in the direction of the homestead. Finn doesn't care that he is now miles from the house. After a few minutes of deathly quiet broken only by his harsh breaths and sobs, Finn thinks his ears are playing tricks on him as he again hears his love's beautiful voice; he collapses in a panting shaking heap and tries unsuccessfully to keep the flowing tears at bay. Then as if his Rachel was there next to him, Finn feels a familiar warmth spreading over his body beginning on the left side of his chest, which instantly calms him down, followed by a soft beautiful voice singing right in his ear.

"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
starlight and dewdrops are awaiting thee.  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
Led by the moonlight have all passed away.

Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo the with soft melody.  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,

Beautiful dreamer awake unto me.  
Beautiful dreamer awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea,  
Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelei,  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.

Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea,  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me,  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!"

Finn goes to sleep paying no mind to the cold or the fact he is outside with no coat or even boots in the middle of December, and is found in the early hours of the morning, half frozen but alive, by his father and Hiram Berry. He looked as though he was asleep but had a soft content smile on his face, (one, when the men thought about it later, that he always wore when he heard Rachel singing) clutching a fine gold chain with a star charm attached, when they were finally able to pry it from his ice cold fingers, they noticed it was engraved with the words 'Finn loves Rachel faithfully for all eternity' causing Hiram to burst into distraught breath stealing sobs. Hiram calms down enough after a few minutes to explain to Christopher that it was his Rachel's favourite most treasured possession, beside her engagement ring because Finn had given it to her for her 16th birthday. She had been heartbroken when the chain had broken last week, and needed to be sent to the jewellers in Toledo, but Hiram didn't understand how it came to be in Finns possession as the jeweller told him he was unable to repair it for at least 3 weeks as he was extremely busy.

As Hiram gently prised the delicate chain from Finn's cold fingers a strangled cry burst from his throat. Christopher immediately pulled his lifelong friend into his strong arms and held him as his own tears fell unashamedly down his anguished features. As Hiram pulls out of the embrace, and holds up the charm the two men can see in the lights of the truck, the bright gold star hanging off its…, intact completely repaired, fine gold chain…

The men lift Finn on to the truck bed and wrap as many blankets around him as possible, trying to figure out how he not only came to have the necklace, but also how it was miraculously repaired.

Once Finn recovers from the exposure his depression fuelled flight caused. His disposition changes from the jovial friendly fun loving young man, to that of a reclusive, quiet, depressed and surly stranger. (It is as though he has given up and begins to behave recklessly without a care for his own safety).

His parents are very worried about him but nothing they have tried seems able to help him, and as they are dealing with their own grief over Rachel's untimely passing and trying to help Hiram deal with his heart shattering loss. Life on Hudberry continues on, though it is as if the whole farm is now under a permanent cloud of darkness and melancholy.

Finn spends a lot of time in the stables by him self talking to his stallion Midnight and Rachel's favourite mare she called 'Star'. He is never without Rachel's necklace either, he purchased a longer, manly styled, stronger chain and attaches the little golden star, so it is always just over his heart, he forms his face into a sad smile as he remembers when Rachel told him his heart was on the left side of his chest right before they shared their first kiss. He collapses onto a hay bale, his head dropping to his hands, his tears falling unchecked like a waterfall and splashing onto his boots as he loses himself in his memories of that day he can see it, clear as crystal.

(FLASHBACK)  
Rachel had turned up on his doorstep about 11am one Tuesday, during spring break from school freshman year. She looked lost under the red and white blanket that was draped around her shoulders and the extra large wicker picnic basket she was struggling to carry. Finn smiles at his tiny girl( well he wants her to be his, but is unsure how to go about asking her to be his steady) he chuckles at her determined face, as he makes haste to help her.

"Rach, what are you doing doll?"

She rolls her eyes and huffs out a breath, the action making her bangs fluff out. "Well as you can quite obviously see Mr Hudson, I decided it was a lovely day for a picnic and thought we could go down to the ground keepers cottage by the creek and enjoy this wonderful luncheon I prepared with all your favourite foods."

Finn smiles widely and tries to peak into said basket, sniffing the air and speaking in a high childish voice. "Mmm, did ya make some 'nana bread 'n sugar cookies too huh, did ya pwease, dey is ma favrits?"

Rachel giggles out loud, the sweet sound sending bolts of emotion to Finn's heart,

"Yes Finny, I know they are your all time favourite deserts but I also made fried chicken, potato salad, cold roast beef and chutney sandwiches and some fresh cranberry juice.

Finn sends Rachel one of his dimpled side smiles, that have always got Rachel's heart doing flip flops in her chest, he then winks "You sure know the way to a man's heart doll."

"Well Mr Hudson every good wife has to know how to feed her man and keep him happy, and I pride myself on knowing you better than you know yourself, what makes you happy and the things you enjoy, so you had better get used to it because I plan on being around for a long time."

Not immediately realising the significance of her words Rachel adjusts the blanket over her tiny shoulder and makes her way back down the front steps. Turning around when she was half way down the path, placing one hand on her hip and watching Finn with a funny look on her face.

She clears her throat, the sound shaking Finn from his dream like daze, "Um Finny? As much as I like the front porch I was hoping to have our lunch in our spot by the creek."

"Huh? Oh sorry Rach I was just thinkin'." He sends her another smile, this time a full blown one that stretches his mouth wide , showing his dimples on both sides off to their full sexy glory , he grabs the handles of the basket grunting slightly at the weight (wondering how his girl managed to carry it across the yard, smiling inside at the way she was always surprising him with her determination to do stuff others don't think she could due to her tiny size), and races down the steps grabbing onto Rachel's hand as he passes her on the path.

"Come on doll, shake a leg, if we don't hurry my belly is going to start eating itself, and I know you don't like to waste time, so lets go and practice your wifely duties."

He winks at her again and grins at the deep blush that covers her beautiful face, as she remembers her words from before. She tightens her hold on his hand and smiles shyly at him nodding her head making her long braids dance about, as they make their way across the paddock to their spot.

During the very pleasant 10 minute walk, their arms swinging between them, hands still clasped together and fingers laced. Finn and Rachel talk about all sorts of things, what they wanted to do in college and the latest music and films and Finn's chances at making Quarterback for McKinley High next football season as a sophomore. They arrive at the old groundkeeper's cottage and can hear the creek as it flows over the submerged tree branches and boulders, the crickets whistling and the birds calling to each other from their lofty nests in the uppermost branches of the ancient Buckeye trees that surround the cottage, and just a few feet away, the brick well, with its little shingled roof.

Finn and Rachel make their way to the wooden porch and Rachel spreads out the chequered rug, and indicates for Finn to put down the basket in one corner before she kneels down with her legs folded primly under her and begins to unpack. Finn is amazed once again at the way she managed to pack all the food, plates and utensils into the basket as well as the drink bottle. Once she has everything set out the way she wants, she pours a couple of glasses of their favourite juice and offers Finn one. She is singing softly and all Finn can do is press his hand over the right side of his chest and watch her with a love struck smile on his face, his cinnamon eyes soft.

"You know Rach, I love to hear you sing, it touches me right here."

Rachel looks at him curiously, blinking a couple of times, her long dark lashes nearly touching her face. She lifts up on to her knees and reaches one hand out to take hold of his one that is clamped over his chest, and as she moves it over to the left side she whispers ( even though they are the only two people around, Finn feels a louder sound would spoil the atmosphere that at this very moment is buzzing with electricity at their close proximity and the depth of feelings that have been flowing between them for ages).

"Your heart is on the other side Finny."

"Finn swallows the lump in his throat and shyly smiles and looks down at the rug before making eye contact with Rachel and saying in a voice as soft as hers.

"It's beating really hard." He leans in to bring his face closer to hers.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to."

Finn nods, gazing at her lips , then her eyes then back to her lips noticing for the first time the drop of cranberry juice on the corner of her top lip, one more look into her deep chocolate pools has him leaning closer and lifting his hand to gently wipe his thumb over her lip. Never loosing eye contact whispers,

"I want to."

The minute their lips touch it feels like a thousand bolts of electricity racing through their joined lips and pooling in his gut, and as Finn gently lowers his girl to the rug covered floor, with one hand supporting on her back and head, and the other gently cupping her face. He presses another small kiss on her lips before pulling back to just gaze at Rachel's flushed face and when she opens her eyes he gives her a soft smile.

"Oh man you don't know how long I've wanted to do that, and now that I have I want to do it all the time, because once will never be enough."

Rachel nods her head gently tucking a wayward stand of hair behind her ear, and pulls her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth, sucking on it.

Which makes Finn's body react with urgency that he normally only gets first thing in the morning after a night spent dreaming about the same girl that is underneath him at this very moment. With a sudden burst of speed Finn jumps up and pulls his shirt over his 'problem' turning his back on Rachel who is still on the floor with a sad puzzled look on her face.

"I-I'll um be back in a minute Rach…, I'm sorry it's not your fault…, please don't leave." Rachel just watches as Finn runs off behind the cottage. While he was taking care of things he could hear her singing and knew she was not upset by his sudden change of behaviour.

Then it hits Rachel that she didn't do anything wrong it was just Finn's teenage body and their adult feelings coming to the fore. She then remembers what Carole told her last summer, when she experienced the painful onset of womanhood and didn't understand what was going on with her body,

"Boys sometimes get over excited when in 'certain situations' with girls and it causes them to feel embarrassed, but it was all part of growing up and nothing to be worried about, then when the time is right a man's parts and woman's parts join together and magic happens, it hurts the first few times but once a woman's body adjusts, it is an amazing feeling making love with your one special person." Carole goes on to tell how babies are made from the actions of two people in love.

So once Rachel wipes the couple of tears that fell at her abandonment, she happily goes about serving the lunch she lovingly prepared for her man. Because she had decided that she and Finn were joined by a tether just like in her favourite book, by a sting from just under their ribs on the left side, and every time they were apart the string pulled tighter. They were just meant to be 'Finchel' she giggled at the name she came up with for them and knew Finn would liken it to a baked treat. While she was waiting for him she started to sing happily one of her favourite Cole Porter songs...

"When the little bluebird  
Who has never said a word  
Starts to sing "Spring, spring"  
When the little bluebell  
At the bottom of the dell  
Starts to ring, ding ding  
When the little blue clerk  
In the middle of his work  
Starts a tune to the moon up above

It is nature, that's all  
Simply telling us to fall in love  
And that's why birds do it, bees do it  
Even educated fleas do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
In Spain the best upper sets do it  
Lithuanians and Letts do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

The Dutch in old Amsterdam do it  
Not to mention the Finns  
Folks in Siam do it-  
Think of Siamese twins.  
Some Argentines, without means, do it  
People say in Boston even beans do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
Romantic sponges, they say, do it  
Oysters down in Oyster Bay do it

Let's do it, let's fall in love  
Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it  
Even lazy jellyfish do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
Electric eels, I might add, do it,  
Though it shocks 'em, I know,  
Why ask if shad do it?  
Waiter, bring me shad roe!  
In shallow shoals, English soles do it  
Goldfish in the privacy of bowls do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

Mosquitos, heaven forbid, do it  
So does every katydid do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
Dragonflies in the reeds do it  
Sentimental centipedes do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
The most refined ladybugs do it  
When a gentleman calls  
Moths in your rugs do it  
What's the use of moth balls?  
The locusts up in the trees do it  
Even over-educated fleas do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

The chimpanzees in the zoo do it  
Some courageous kangaroos do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
I'm sure giraffes on the sly do it  
Heavy hippopotami do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

Sloths who hang down from the twigs do it  
Though the effort is great  
Sweet guinea pigs do it-  
Buy a couple and wait!  
The world admits bears in pits do it  
Even Pekingeses in the Ritz do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love!"

Finn returns and sits down cross legged next to Rachel, smiling sheepishly at her and opening his mouth to apologise, but she puts one tiny forefinger over his lips and as she hands him his plate kisses him on the cheek saying. "It is okay Finny I understand, you don't have to be embarrassed and one day when we are ready we can figure out the rest of this growing up business together, but until then maybe we can workout 'strategies' to help you."

Finn can only fall in love with her a bit more, and can't help but speak his thoughts aloud in a rush. "I love you Rach, so much, please say you feel the same and agree to be my steady, well at least to begin with then in a few years maybe we could get married?"

"Oh my goodness, of course I love you Finn Hudson, I think I always have but didn't understand what the feelings meant, and it would make me the happiest girl in the whole world to be your steady and I accept your proposal."

The new couple then share another few love filled kisses and can't stop smiling, the rest of the day was spent with more kisses, and by the time the pair returned home they had discovered a lot about each other and couldn't wait to learn more. On the way home she told him about the talk his mom had with her about boys problems and what happens with babies and that other adult stuff, and said they would have plenty of time to figure it out and that she would be very happy indeed to give him a baby after they were married, she could see their little family talking walks in the fall and picnics by the lake in the summer and the sharing the magic of Christmas.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Through his tears and gut wrenching pain Finn smiles at his memories, but decides Lima has just too many reminders of his lost love and the wonderful future he could see in his mind, together with a tiny dimpled, brown eyed baby tumbling over the hearth rug in the living room watching the snow falling outside or the same child a few years later, chasing him around through the deep piles of fall leaves, laughing and singing while Rachel looks on from the porch with a tray of marshmallow topped mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a tray of star shaped sugar cookies. Her swollen belly making her glow with life and happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

~The Decision of a tormented mind~

Soldier of Sadness, 1943-1945

Finn makes a decision to join the army. His parents are anguished by his resolve, especially as America and the rest of the world are embroiled in the midst of a world war, but understand his point of view; they just beg him to stay safe. Hiram pleads with him to come home safe but more than anyone understands the feeling of loss Finn is experiencing, but in his case he at least had his darling Rachel to help ease the pain of Shelby's passing.

Susanna thinks that enough time has passed for Finn to be over Rachel and makes a play for him not knowing of his decision to enlist, but always being in the same place and offering her self if he wants company and baking him his favourite treats, like banana bread and sugar cookies, she puts on her best dress, daringly leaving the top buttons undone and pushing her full breasts up so they are on show, and making sure the seam on the nylons she 'borrowed' from her mother are straight, accentuating her long legs, then slips her feet into her brand new pair of patent red peep toe, high heels. She styles her thin pale blonde hair in a side part, letting the pin curls (she so painfully endured all night) fall in the latest sexy Hollywood style, across one eyebrow to just under her ears. Susanna spent extra time, making sure her makeup and eyeliner, (even going so far as to attach some fake eyelashes) was perfect and to paint her thin lips in her new fire engine red lipstick that was all the rage in the fashionable cities and worn by her favourite movie stars. With a heavy squirt of her mother's perfume and one last look in her mirror, she decided she was perfect, and knew as soon as Finnegan saw her he would beg her to be his.

On the walk from her cottage up to the main house to hand deliver her gift, (which took longer than normal due to the uneven gravel road and high heels) knowing Finn will appreciate her homemaking talents and fall in love with her. Susanna's mind is filled with images of Finn' taking her in his arms and pledging his love for her as soon as he takes a bite of her home baked treat. She can see their wedding, and he treating her like a queen, just the thought of him being hers is enough to make her feel dizzy with excitement. She knows she can make him forget all about the annoying midget and as no one will ever know what happened to her she is free to make Finnegan Hudson hers…

Susanna's dreams are dashed though, because when she turns up on the doorstep and is invited in to the entry hall by Carole Hudson, and hears what the woman has to say , her heart drops.

"Hello Mrs Hudson I am here to see Finnegan, I made him some of my special banana bread and star shaped sugar cookies… 'Cause I know they are his favorites, is he in? Can I speak to him?"

While she was talking Susanna kept looking over Carol's shoulder, never once making eye contact with the older woman, trying to see if Finn was about, cringing at the pattern of the floral wall paper in the hall and telling herself that once she moved in as mistress of the manor she would have the best interior designers in Ohio or maybe from New York, give her new home a complete make over. Knowing that her new husband will want to make her happy and allow her free reign and an unlimited checking account to decorate their home and start off their life together doing what ever she wants. She is brought back to the present when her future mother in law speaks to her.

"I am very sorry dear but Finn still refuses to see anyone, he is still grief-stricken over his…, well our loss as he is very much in love with Rachel, they were going to be married in the Spring you know" at this she breaks down and tries to apologise, not noticing the slight look of guilt that quickly turns to anger on the young girl's painted face. "B-but T-thankyou, I will let Finn know you came by dear."

Finn was in the study just off the entry when he heard his mother talking to the Plowright girl. But he had no interest whatsoever in any girl that wasn't his brunette princess. He just ignores Susanna, every time they cross path on the estate, not that he goes out much these days. But he can't believe the girl would be making a play for him (she was supposed to be Rachel's friend for god's sake) knowing how cut up he is about Rachel, and he never eats any of the food she brings either (Finn never again ate banana bread or sugar cookies, because no one else's would ever compare with Rachel's, she once told him hers were extra special because she baked them with an extra pinch of love).

In the middle of one of the hottest summers Lima has endured for many years, and 2 weeks after Finn's 18th birthday in July 1942, he boards the train in Lima and begins the trip to boot camp at Fort Benning in Georgia. Finn can't cope with all the memories of his lost love haunting his every move at home any longer, he is unable to believe it has been just over 6 months since they laid Rachel to rest in a white coffin with a single gold star on the lid and bunches of her favourite pink tulips covering the top of her grave. He is glad to be shipped off to Europe. He does every dangerous thing he can and is always the first one to volunteer for dangerous covert missions not caring if he lives or dies, because without his Rachel, his life means nothing to him. He hears her voice all the time and sometimes at night when he is all alone on night patrols, her beautiful sweet voice sings softly in his ear. Every time before he goes to sleep, he pulls out the chain with the little gold star attached as well as Rachel's tiny engagement ring. He presses both to his lips and whispers to the stars above.

"I love you, I'll find you somehow Rach and this time nothing will keep us apart, I promise you."

He hears his love's sweet voice in his head. (He thinks he can hear her, but really it's just wishful thinking). Then a warm feeling starts in his chest and spreads through his body making him feel invincible…

On the 15th of July 1945 a letter is delivered to Hudberry estate. Sensing that it was bad news, Carole couldn't open it nor could Chris as he was clinging on as tight as possible to Carole trying to console as well as convey some strength to her so Hiram with shaking hands and a tear stained face, tore open the stark white, official envelope with the US Army stamp and in a soft voice read aloud from the plain white sheet of typewritten paper emblazoned with the official US Army seal.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Hudson

It is with the deepest regret that I have to inform you that your son, Corporal Finnegan Christopher Hudson aged 20 years was killed in action, in the Pacific Islands, 9 July 1945. He died putting his own life on the line to save 23 of his comrades that had been captured in an enemy ambush. Please take some comfort in the knowledge that he was a true hero, and as such has been awarded the highest field commendations available at this time. Finn's brave sacrifice is to be commended.

Please accept my deepest personal condolences at the loss of your son and a fine young American, on the few occasions I met Finn I thought very highly of his dedication, bravery and personal strength, he was a fine young man.

Sincerely

LT Colonel BW Anderson

784th Battalion, US Army

10 July 1945"

The second the final word left Hiram's lips, Carole let out a heart wrenching sob and twin wails of "NOOOOO FINN" and "PLEASE NOT MY BABY" shattered the heavy air, she then collapsed in a dead faint in her husband's arms, Chris could do nothing but support Carole's inert body, feeling his heart break at the final official words printed on the paper. Not thinking about the thousands of identical letters the army sends out daily, or the hundreds of other families that are grieving, all that mattered to him was his son, his friend and the last of the Hudson line was gone, he looks up at his life long friend and see's the tears falling down his cheeks, knowing exactly how Hiram has felt for the last two years or so. Hiram walks over to Chris and Carole and envelopes the pair in a strong hug, not speaking just holding and trying to convey some of his love and strength to his friends.

 

XXXXXXXXX

~ Finchel, finally reunited as one for all eternity ~

1945

Finn leisurely wakes up and for a few minutes his sleep addled mind can't figure out where he is, then all of a sudden he looks around and realises he is in the bedroom of the groundkeeper's cottage on Hudberry estate. He runs his hands through his hair and scratches his broad chest, then his nether regions through his white Y fronts, he takes a few more minutes to acquaint himself with his surroundings smiling widely as he notices flowers in vases and frilly net drapes over the windows and photographs in dark wooden frames on the top of the dresser. He rises from the midst of the crisp white sheets that smell like lavender and vanilla, passing the small, oval cheval mirror sitting atop of the dresser. Finn catches sight of his reflection and rubs a hand over his face frowning at the whiskers, knowing how much they scratch his Rachel's delicate skin, thinking of her he moves out through the door calling for his girl.

"Rach, where are you doll? You left me alone, baby girl, I missed you"

Finn is moving through the rooms noticing how everything looks neat and tidy, indicating the place is inhabited, by a extremely house proud woman. The tall man smiles a soft dimple producing side smile, at the bunches of flowers, pink tulips to be exact in vases on nearly every surface. His cinnamon eyes are drawn to the floor in the living room where a red and white chequered picnic rug is spread out in the middle of the floor, a large wicker picnic basket sitting in one corner. But what instantly gets his attention is the tiny brunette sitting on her knees leaning over the open basket and lifting out plates covered in parchment paper then putting them on the floor infront of her.

Finn shuffles his feet and clears his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing with the action, thus gaining the attention of the girl on the floor. She turns her head at the noise and sends him a big beaming smile that makes her big dark chocolate brown eyes crinkle cutely at the edges, and in her sweet musical voice (something Finn can't live without) she says softly, motioning him over with her left hand, the movement turning Finn's attention to a sparkle on the third finger that has been caught in the beam of sunlight streaming through the crystal clear windows covered by lacy curtains.

"There you are Finny, I have been waiting for you, come sit baby I have your luncheon all ready, all your favorites."

Finn makes him self comfortable on the floor next to Rachel and as she lifts her face towards him, he leans in and presses a soft loved filled kiss on her plump lips. He can't ever seem to get enough of her kisses. He gently manoeuvrers their bodies so she is laying against the mound of pillows and again presses his lips against hers, moaning at the taste of her sweet mouth. He presses his tongue against her teeth as if asking for entry, he smiles as his request is granted. The minute his tongue makes contact with Rachel's he feels like his body is floating, a short while later he pulls out of the kiss, smirking at Rachel's dazed look, and then gently presses his lips once, twice, three times on the tip of her nose then in a line down her throat and towards her collarbone, he moves his lips to her neck and sucks, nipping the skin just under her shell like ear gently, before soothing the red mark with his tongue.

The sounds Rachel is making, make Finn feel like he is on top of the world.

Her whispered "Oh baby I've missed you, I love you so much Finn."

"I love you too, so much baby." His hand coming up to smooth her bangs away from her eyes that are now wide open and shining with what Finn can only describe as want. He moves his hand down her face smiling as she nuzzles her cheek into his palm, leaving a butterfly kiss and sighing, before it continues its journey down her soft honey colored neck where a shining gold chain is resting, she shifts slightly causing the chain to fall out from under the collar of what Finn now notices as one of his good button up shirts. And when he sees the little gold star, he grasps it between two large fingers and presses his lips to it, again whispering "I love you Rach."

Rachel's eyes fill with moisture at the four simple heartfelt words and nods her head against Finn's neck, pulling away to press a kiss on his mouth, before running her hands through his short hair and cupping his face in her tiny hands, so their eyes are locked .

"Our love is for eternity Finn and now you are where you belong, nothing and no-one will ever separate us again. I've been so lonely without you, and I know you suffered terribly with our separation as well, but now we are once again Finchel we have forever to spend together."

Finn can't help the tears that flow from his cinnamon depths as he bends to kiss his love again, mumbling against her lips, "I love you Rachel Berry, and I have been a shadow of the man I was, waiting for the day we would be reunited."

"Oh baby everything is going to be alright from now on it is just me and you. Now if you could please continue with your ministrations and help me with the buttons on my shirt…, I can tell you are very pleased to see me so why don't we help each other out, hmm?"

Finn wipes his eyes and gives her a side smirk, asking in a playful tone, "Your shirt? The last time I saw that shirt it was in my dresser, but I have to admit Miss Berry it looks far better on you as does this…." He picks up her left hand and smiles at her over the top of her sparkling ring. "But before we take the next step and join our bodies in making love, I want to make it more official and have your name the same as mine, so what do you say, will you become Mrs Rachel Hudson?"

Seemingly out of thin air Finn produces a tiny matching wedding band and offers it to Rachel, who is smiling so brightly it is like the sun is inside.

"Of course Mr Hudson I would be honoured to become Mrs Hudson." and as she slips off her engagement ring Finn slips the gold band on her finger, kissing her hand before taking the other ring from her and sliding in on her finger to rest against its mate, then folding Rachel's tiny hand into a fist and pressing it, first against his heart then to his mouth and sealing the deal with a kiss.

"But it doesn't feel right without you having a ring a well, so will you Finn Hudson please accept this token of my everlasting and eternal love?" She offers him a very much larger matching band and as he answers her request with a kiss Rachel pushes Finn's band onto his left ring finger, and pressing a kiss over his finger.

"It is everything I've ever wanted in the entire world, to belong to you Rach, and I am now complete. I'm not hungry for food right now. So how about we now continue with what we were doing and enjoy the activities all newly married couples partake of Hmm?"

Finn undoes the buttons on his /her/their shirt and at every bit of honey- hued skin that is exposed he presses his lips, his eyes never leaving his wife's, and once he has exposed her beautiful bare body, he can't remove his clothing fast enough. When he was fully naked and kneeling in between Rachel's thighs, Finn bent down to connect his lips with his wife's, tasting the love in each movement of her sweet mouth and tongue. She makes him groan by nibbling on his bottom lip as her hand moved down his arm, moving his hand to her breast, letting him know what she wanted. Finn's hand covered her entire breast and as he gently caresses the firm roundness, his thumb brushes over her nipple making it harden and a soft sexy moan leave Rachel's puffy lips. Finn switches sides and in between gently sucking on one breast, his hand is working the other. After a few glorious minutes Rachel is getting impatient and is starting to writhe under Finn's body. Her hands moving in slow circles, her fingernails lightly scratching Finn's arms and along his torso until she reaches his very impressive manhood, which she takes hold of and smiling into Finn's neck, she begins to slide her hand up and down with a little twist at the tip.

All the tall man can do is groan and continue to work Rachel up by his ministrations sucking her nipples into his mouth and tugging on them with his teeth until they are both hard and standing to attention. He takes a breath and puffs out amid deep lust filled moans, and tries to convey his love for his tiny brunette princess, wait maybe princess isn't good enough anymore queen…, yeah, the queen of his heart- body and soul is more apt.

"You are so stunningly beautiful baby I can't believe you are mine forever, I love you so much Rach, but if you continue with what you are doing I won't be able to show you just what I mean."

"Oh…, well then Mr Hudson, please be my guest to show me, and by the way I love you too for all eternity."

As Finn slides his body down Rachel's, his perfect manhood, slides out of her hand, he kisses her deeply and whispers into her neck.

"It will be my pleasure Mrs Hudson, are you ready for me?"

"I've never been more ready, baby, love me please, I need you, please Finny."

"Thankyou baby"

Finn presses kisses along Rachel's body until his throbbing, fully erect member, is level with Rachel's warm wet center, and with a gentle thrust he enters her tight channel, he hears angles sing. As they match each others movements whispering loving sentiments and pressing kisses in as many places on the others body as they can. Finn and Rachel Hudson become one entity in every way possible, the love they share fulfilling every hope and dream that had been denied them in the past. The moans and sighs that they express, sound like music to Finn's ears.

Rachel's mumbled words of his name and "OH god baby, more please… oh-oh yes Finn… j-just there, oh my Finnnny!"

"Come on baby girl let go for me, god I l-love you Rach… O-oh Rach YES…" As Finn gives a couple more hard thrusts his breath leaving his body in loud gasps he locks eyes with his love and whispers hoarsely "Cum for me baby, I love you ." Rachel leans up to press a soft kiss on his open mouth before nodding her head and with one last jerk of her hips, implodes around Finn coating him with her fluids, which in turn forces him to explode, his juices shooting deep inside of Rachel.

As they come down from the lofty heights of ecstasy and lay spent , though still connected, their ragged breathing slowly calming down, Finn rolls over onto his back, never breaking contact with Rachel and wraps his arms around her, tenderly whispering words of love into her sweet vanilla scented hair.

Rachel snuggles her face into Finn's chest and press her lips lazily against the warm skin on the left side of his chest, she sighs happily, after a few minutes laying together, Rachel slides off Finn, his now limp member slipping out of her body leaving a moist trail across her thigh and hip as she nestles against him one leg draped over his lower belly, and her happy flushed face tucked into the crook of his neck. Finn's arms once again wind around her petite body pulling her as close as possible before they both drift off into peaceful contentment.

After what seems like ages Finn, returns to consciousness, his smile stretches his face wide, his dimples deep in his cheeks. Looking down and seeing a tumble of brunette curls draped across his chest like a cape. He bends his neck to press a soft kiss on the bare shoulder that is attached to the small warm body, lying across his. At his actions, soft moans and sighs and a mumbled "M'mm Finnnny" then a series of cute snuffly snores, escape the plump lips that are unconsciously making kissing motions against his chest.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you Finn; after I went away I mean?" Rachel asks

"There's not that much to tell baby girl, I was worried sick when I couldn't find you anywhere, I even went down to the Plowright house and asked your friend Susanna if she knew where you might be, you know maybe you'd told her if you were going into town or something, but she said she hadn't seen you for days."

Rachel's brown eyes narrow and nearly turn black at Finn's words.

"But she was acting really strange I remember her telling me to call on her if I needed 'anything' and she kept giving me flirty looks and when I was leaving she tried to kiss me…. But I swear Rach I never encouraged her. Mom said she kept turning up on our doorstep dressed to the nines, with plates of food, and later when I found out why you left me…

Rachel reaches out and takes Finn's large shaking hands in both her little ones and brings them up to her mouth pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

"I…, well… I just couldn't cope without you, I hardly ever left the house or spoke to anyone much 'cept our folks. She was the last person I wanted to talk to, but she was in the habit of following me around the estate on the rare occasion I did go out, and was always trying to get me to take her to the parties in town or the movies and was forever nattering on about our future and china patterns I liked, 'n whether I liked her hair up or down, and wedding colors…

So about two weeks after my eighteenth birthday I joined the army and after basic training in Georgia, I was sent to Europe, well France then Crete, doing everything I could to be with you again…, but it was like I had a guardian angel looking out for me, 'cause every time I thought I was finding my way to you, my path was blocked. But then I was sent to the Pacific Islands, where the enemy fought dirty, and were pretty sneaky, and one night my platoon were out on patrol… and walked right into a trap, I was at the back of the group and had just knelt down to retie my bootlace, it took a little while 'cause the lace had gotten knotted so I was a bit behind the other guys, when I heard what was happening. I quickly hid my giant butt behind a tree and sort of ducked under the ferns and grasses, so I could think up some way of helping the others, as it seemed like the enemy didn't even know I was there..."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, please continue." Rachel still had a tight grip on Finn's hands and with a tender smile on her teary face, and nod of her head she urges him to continue with his recount.

"Thanks love, well anyway like I said I was hiding, waiting to find out what the enemy bastards were going to do, I didn't even have a radio to contact base 'cause Pearson the radio guy was up front with the Sergeant, anyway after a few minutes the enemy started shouting in their language and pointing their guns at our guys, herding them like a mob of cattle towards what I found out later was their camp and packed them all into a wire cage covered with cammo netting, after taking all their weapons away. Of course no one could understand what they were saying… but when they started making shooting actions with their guns and laughing I figured they meant to shoot every single one of our 23 guys."

A loud gasp from his wife had Finn pulling Rachel onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her and pressing a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Well once it got dark, I made my way over to the guys and noticed the enemy were all sitting around on the other side of the compound, drinking booze and laughing about something, it looked like there was only about 10 of them, and there didn't seem to be anyone guarding our boys, so as quietly as possible, I let the Sarge know I was there and using my multitool penknife that you gave me for my birthday one year, managed to cut enough of the wire on one side of the cage just enough for the guys to squeeze out. Once they were all out which took quite a while, I was keeping a close eyes on the enemy just in case one of them came over to check on their prisoners'. But I didn't have anything on me 'Cept a couple of clips of ammo and 4 grenades.

Then after about 15 minutes I knew the boys were all safe and hiding in the undergrowth I threw a grenade and thanks to my QB's arm, it landed right in the middle of where the enemy was sitting, and took out about 4 of them straight away, our guys had started to run farther into the jungle to safety, I told the Sarge to makes sure all our boys were safe and I let loose with another grenade and opened fire on the couple that weren't as drunk as their buddies. By the time I had run out of grenades and was on my last half clip of ammo all our boys were hiding and I was pretty sure I had got all the enemy bastards, so I was walking backwards to where I knew the Sarge and the guys were waiting. But I didn't see the guy come sneaking out from behind a truck that was near the edge of the clearing. I heard the Sarge yell my name and telling me to look to my right, but by the time I had swung my gun around … my finger clamped on the trigger and I heard the bastard scream, but all I know from then on, was the Sarge pressing his hand over my chest yelling for a medic, and I could hear your voice in my head … and then I woke up in bed here."

"O-oh baby… I'm so proud of you." With tears coursing down her face Rachel leans up to press her lips firmly against Finn's and brings her hands up to cup his cheeks, and rub her thumbs under his teary cinnamon depths. I love you so much."

"I love you too Rach, now will you please tell me why you left me, I thought you were happy cause we were engaged, I know I was …"

"Finn Hudson! Don't you ever think I wasn't happy being engaged to you, you know I was over the moon, and couldn't wait until the spring to become your wife."

Finn nods and kisses her in apology, "Sorry doll, go on."

"Thankyou, okay well, you know I never had any friends growing up," At Finn's sad look Rachel revises her words, "girl friends I mean. Well when the Plowright's came to work on the estate I thought maybe I would find a friend in Susanna, even though she was a few years older than me, she seemed to like spending time with me, and I was happy to have another girl to talk about boys and movie stars and make up and all that girly stuff, well we used to enjoy going to the movies and for walks around the estate and having picnic's I always wanted to come down here and sit watching the creek and listen to the birds, from our tree house. She would contribute some to our conversations, but always seemed to turn any conversations around, wanting to talk about you, like what were your favorite baked goods and what music you liked, and so on and so forth."

"Babe I never wanted anything to do with her…"

"I know you didn't Finn, but I was sort of blinded by the fact I finally had a girl friend and was so happy and in love with you, I would happily impart all the information she wanted, without even thinking she may have had ulterior motives. Well anyway as the months went by we were getting closer… though in hindsight I can now see she never liked me at all, but was just using me to get closer to you. I distinctly remember one day in the winter, I had been ill with the flu you remember baby, and was stuck in bed, so I hadn't seen her but was feeling very much better by about the fifth day"

Finn nods at the memory; he had been very worried about her.

"Well Susanna turned up on the doorstep, out of the blue and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. She held up a couple of paper bags with food and shyly asked if maybe we could stop for a little picnic as she was bothered by something and really needed a good friend to talk to."

An angry tone finding its way into his voice Finn asks, "Why didn't you let Mom know or …?" At the sad look in Rachel's big brown eyes he pulls her to him and kisses her lips gently, "I'm sorry baby but I was just so concerned about you and …"

"It's me who should apologize for trusting her and then leaving you all alone, but Mom was busy baking her fruit cakes for the red cross, you know to send overseas for the soldiers for Christmas. You were busy helping Dads' with the cows or something, and I had no reason whatsoever to not trust her. So I agreed as it was a nice day with not too much snow on the ground, and I thought a bit of fresh air would me good, after being ill. So we left and as we walked we chattered about things, then after our lunch I had got up and walked over to the well and as I was busy winding up the bucket to get a drink I was telling Susanna about how the well had never run dry… I remember pausing in my explanation as a sunbeam peaked out from behind a cloud and caught on my engagement ring, the sparkle making me smile, then I mentioned how that spot, is my all time favorite place on the whole estate because we shared our first kiss there and that I sometimes use the well as a wishing well. Susanna asked me what I wished for… I then told her how much I loved you and wanted to be married as soon as possible because I knew you felt exactly the same, otherwise you wouldn't have proposed just two weeks before… then I was just about to ask her what it was she wanted to talk about…"

"Then the next thing I knew I was falling and falling, and then I could hear you calling for me, but I couldn't get to you. But then I realised I could keep you safe at least for a little while, by singing to you, and then one day I couldn't hear you any more, and I was dreadfully miserable. That's why I sent you my golden star because that way I knew you find comfort and know that I loved you. Time passed and after what seemed like an age, I must have gone to sleep, but when I woke up I was here, so I set about making the place into a home for when you arrived."

As she finishes talking Rachel wraps her arms as tight as possible around Finn's neck and presses her teary face into his firm shoulder.

"I know what she did and why now, but it makes me so angry that she used me to try and get to you. You know I've a good mind to pay her a visit and let her know just how much she hurt you."

"Well why don't we both go and show her that we are together and extremely happy and nothing can upset or separate us now."

A loud squeal of glee and Rachel jumps up, and does a little dance, clapping her tiny hands. Before climbing back onto Finn's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering his face with little kisses. "Oh Finny you are so, so clever baby that sounds perfect. How should we do it? But wait a minute is she still on Hudberry?"

"Yeah doll at least as far as I know she was still here when I went to war, and 'cause she's crazy, couldn't find any poor sucker to marry her so she still lives with her parents and her brother in the same cottage."

"She must be about 23 or 24 by now I suppose, I am surprised she didn't go after Wade Johnston, his family are very wealthy, if that's the only thing she cared about, or Philip Ackland, or even Thomas Blackburn."

"Maybe they all thought like me that she was only chasing our pocket books and didn't have interest in a girl like that anyway, or like me already had the best girl and weren't looking for a new one. I know for a fact that Philip was very keen on Laura Greenwell, and was hoping to get her to be his steady, but that was before I went away."

"Hmm, that is very true Mr Hudson, or maybe the men just saw through her" Rachel has to pause because her giggles are making it impossible for her to speak coherently. "But I thought we were the transparent ones" another bout of giggles. "Seeing as WE are the ghosts after all."

Rachel giggles again and this time Finn joins in with a deep belly laugh. She sends him a flirty wink before kissing him and just as he was getting into it, Rachel jumps off his lap twirling around the living room, tapping her forefinger against her chin stopping suddenly when an idea comes to mind.

"Come on Finn lets go now I've just had an idea of what we can do."

Time means nothing when you are part of the other world, so making your way across a moonlit yard at 1:15am in the middle of the night, could never be seen as strange or out of the ordinary. Finn and Rachel Hudson arrived at the Plowright cottage and found the right window that had been left open and uncovered to catch the nearly non existent night-time breeze.

"Are you ready baby?

"Sure am doll"

Rachel and Finn then lent on the window sill, so the top halves of their bodies and their faces where in full view of the woman, lying in the bed that faced the window. Then Rachel began to sing, Finn as always put his hand over his heart every time he heard Rachel's beautiful melodic voice. It took a few verses until Susanna woke from her deep slumber, blinked a few times and sat bolt upright, shivering.

Rachel continued to sing, Finn adding bits when he knew the words, they continued till the song was done and then smiling widely, just waved with their left hands so their wedding bands glinted in the moonlight, at the occupant of the tiny bedroom who was rooted to the mattress, a look of horror etched on her colorless face. A few minutes of this had Finn and Rachel in gales of laughter so with one last look at the girl still frozen with fear the Hudson's left. Had they hung around a few minutes more they would have heard Susanna Plowright scream blue murder, waking up the entire household with her babbling of moaning ghosts and waving at windows.

All the way back to their cottage Finn and Rachel couldn't stop laughing at the look on the other woman's face, and immediately thought of other things they could do to pass the time, because as everyone knows time is like a spool of thread that continues to unwind, on its trip down a staircase waiting for no man, woman or in this case ghost to find the end.

Finn and Rachel have the time of their lives discussing the next trick they can play they agree to make random visits anytime of the night or day, but think that leaving a pink tulip each time is a nice touch, so the next time they visit while Rachel sings Finn is busy moving things around on Susanna's dresser and hiding things like her hair brush and comb right up in the rafters, Rachel pulls all the clothes out of the drawers and spreads them about or moves them to another drawer or shelf, unmakes the bed, and generally makes it look like the other girl is losing her mind. This goes on for weeks Finn and Rachel having the time of their lives.

One day in the fall, just before Halloween, Finn thinks it is perfect time to play another prank. Rachel giggles as she spreads Susanna's nightgown out on her bed and arranges it as though it is sleeping but obviously as it is an empty piece of clothing and has no head she just slips a tulip stem into the neck hole then uses the fire engine red lipstick to leave a note on the mirror and due to the fact she is giggling so much her hand is shaking, and the words look like a child's first attempt at forming their alphabet, but it is still easy enough to read. Are you having fun yet? Happy Halloween! And underneath the words, a drawing of a pair of smiling ghosts. The writing on the mirror is always done in the new tube of lipstick that Susanna must replace each and Rachel wonder why she keeps buying it.

Sometimes Finchel sit outside to wait for the reaction, other times they stay and watch, waving or just standing immobile and statue silent in the background just staring at the girl. After months of this strange behaviour, Susanna starts to write in a book so of course Finchel find and read it, their anger exhibiting itself as doors banging even though there is no wind, or plates just falling off the shelves, lights flickering on and off. The rest of the family keep saying it must be mice eating the wires or the shingles must have lifted, not having the first idea that anything otherworldly is going on. Always asking Susanna if she is alright and saying maybe she should go out and meet people as maybe that is what is causing her to be strange of late.

One entry in the book that Rachel is reading out loud to Finn makes him smile so wide, then suddenly frown so deeply his eyebrows mesh in the middle forming a V shape.

I think I must be going mad, because I have been having strange experiences of my belongings ending up in different places and flowers appearing from thin air, I don't even like tulips, they are cheap common flowers, exotic orchids from South America are my favorite. I remember going to New York with mother for New Years Eve to see in 1942, and as we were walking through Times Square we passed a florist and just inside the door was a bucket of orchids, I told mother that they are my choice for my wedding table flowers, Mother said "Well you had better make sure Finnegan knows because they will be very expensive, not that, that will be a problem he is loaded."

"WAIT, WHAT is that witch talking about, I never wanted to marry her, I hardly ever even spoke to her, and … what was the date again babe?" Instead of reading it out loud, Rachel drops the book, so it lands upside down on the wooden floor and moves over to the window listening to the birds chattering amongst themselves, wiping the tears from her face with her shirt sleeve.

Within seconds Finn is by her side speaking softly "Baby girl you know I was never interested in her in any way and at that time I was still in deep grief over losing you." He kisses her on the lips, then taps one long finger on the book cover, "You know this is evidence that the police could use to bring her to justice don't you?

Rachel turns her teary face to Finn and whispers "I know Finn, but I can't understand how anyone could be so wicked and remorseless as to be able to murder someone and hide the body and go home as though nothing has happened, then to try to make a move on the grieving fiancé before anyone even knows where she is. OHHH she makes me so angry." And within minutes what equates to a mini tornado whips through the room turning everything upside down. The wind storm settles as quick as it started and Rachel is gone. Finn opens the diary to the last page picks up a lead pencil from the floor and makes a new entry in all written in capital letters.

DON'T THINK YOU WILL EVER BE ABLE TO FORGET WHAT YOU DID, I WON'T LET YOU EVER FORGET, AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING HER AND TAKING AWAY OUR FUTURE!

Finn then leaves to find his princess knowing exactly where she'll be. He was right Finn finds his angel tucked in as far as she can be into a shadowy corner of their tree house, her sadness making her nearly invisible if he didn't know she was there it would have been nearly impossible to see her.

"Rach, baby girl come on what's the matter? I told you I was nev… please talk to me."

"Rachel lifts her face to look at Finn with red rimmed weepy eyes and misery etched deep into her beautiful face. And in a voice as soft as a fluttering butterfly's wings says

"Why did she have to come to Hudberry Finny? b-because if she hadn't… W-WE would have been talking about w-wedding flowers, and I could have gone with Mom and f-found a beautiful dress to meet you at the end of the aisle, but instead s-she k-killed me and chased you, so much… and tried to make you forget me, I could never forget you, y-you are what kept me going until I -I could be with you again…, a-and caused you to j-join the army and get hurt…, so we can never do that or have beautiful dimple cheeked babies, that was all I wanted to do and maybe sing on Broadway oh why…"

Finn can't get to her side quick enough before the desperate gulping breath stealing sobs wrack her tiny body. His strong secure arms wrap around her, pulling her on to his lap. One hand cupping the back of her head pressing her wet face into his neck. He brought his other hand up and started rubbing soothing circles over her back. Then started to softly sing, smiling tenderly as Rachel's sobs slowed down to just whimpers the sound of his singing, rumbling in his broad chest which soothed Rachel as much as his words

"Unforgettable  
that's what you are,  
Unforgettable  
tho' near or far.

Like a song of love that clings to me,  
how the thought of you does things to me.  
Never before  
has someone been more...

Unforgettable  
In every way,  
and forever more  
that's how you'll stay.

That's why, darling, it's incredible  
that someone so unforgettable  
thinks that I am  
Unforgettable, too.

Unforgettable  
in every way,  
and forever more  
that's how you'll stay.

That's why, darling, it's incredible  
that someone so unforgettable  
thinks that I am  
Unforgettable, too."

By the time Finn finished the last note Rachel's sniffles where the only sounds in the tree house for a few minutes. Then Finn still stroking his fingers through her brunette tresses started to speak.

"Baby girl please, I know we can't ever have babies and get married in the church but at least we found, and have each other now, and for the rest of eternity and I promise, she will pay somehow for what she did to us, but please don't be sad, maybe one day we will get to come back and get another chance."

Rachel just nods into Finn's chest and knows with everything that what he says is true, from the time she was young, she had always been able to see a wonderful life for her and Finn and their Finchel babies, but that doesn't make it hurt any less to know it can never happen like that now but they do have eternity with their soul mates, so she decides that really is okay.

 

XXXXXXXX

~ Revelations and Just Deserts~

1995

Marsha Thompson was very upset when Mrs Hudson passed away in her sleep as she had become very fond of the old lady in the 12 months she had cared for her. One day a couple of months after Carole passed, Marsha was enjoying being on her annual holidays from her job at the Happy Gardens home, and was down in the cellar of her cottage on Plowright estate, looking through the boxes of books and other knick-knacks that she had nowhere to put yet,( thinking she should just go out and buy some shelves instead of waiting for Ashley to build them like he has been promising her for close on 6 months now) when she was surprised by a mouse and stumbled against the wall to get away (she had always had a fear of mice and rats for some reason ever since she was little). Marsha rights herself, and mumbling a "Damn" under her breath, when she sees' the damage to the wall.

She leaves the book search for later and makes her way upstairs to get the plaster repair kit, to fix the hole before every mouse on the place used it as an entryway. As she is cleaning out, what was in fact not plaster but paper of some sort just stuck over the hole and painted over, her hand brushes against what feels like a book jammed in behind the beams.

Marsha tugs it out and after blowing the dust of the cover opens it carefully least the spine or pages tear. It turns out the book is a diary, belonging to whom she realises must have been a young girl due to the curly feminine hand writing, and she gasps at the thought, realising it must have belonged to the daughter of the lying, cheating scoundrels' that stole the estate from Mrs Hudson, so Marsha gets up off the floor and after making a cup of tea sits in her comfy chair on the front porch begins to read, not at all bothered by invading the private thoughts of another person, normally she would be but in this case she hopes the book might shed some light on the troubles and tragedy that beset the Hudson and Berry families so long ago. The name written on the inside cover confirms Marsha's suspicions that the book belonged to the sister of the lying, cheating bastard that stole the estate ffrom poor Mrs Hudson.

Property of Susanna Margaret Plowright

The minute her eyes settle on the first line of the first entry…,

4 December 1942 -What I am about to write on these pages has to stay a secret between us, and is never to see the light of day, because if anyone in authority were to ever read it I would be arrested for murder!

Marsha is shocked into speechlessness' at the words in front of her, as it appears this girl wrote down in her diary everything she did trying to get Finn and even how she planned on luring Rachel away under the guise of a 'talk'. She added in detail how she felt something inside her snap when Rachel was talking about her engagement and how much in love she and Finn were. Then without really knowing what she was doing picked up a rock and bashed the other girl over the head and as she fell into the well, threw the rock and lunch bags down after her, panicked at the thought of what she had done then went home and after lying to her mother about having a bad headache, skipped dinner that night and began to write in the diary.

Marsha felt sick reading about the way this awful girl was thinking she had got away with the heinous crime against an innocent girl just because she had a boy who loved only her, she went about her business. Making a new entry in her diary every few days detailing the steps she had taken to get close to Finn. When he came asking about that hussy Berry, and how he refused to see her even when she turned up with his favorite baked goods, dressed to impress him. She even makes mention about the ugly rose wallpaper in the hall and how when she moves in with Finn as her husband he will give her free reign to decorate in a more tasteful style.

A brief mention of New Years Eve of 1942 in New York, when she and her mother were talking about wedding flowers, The entries stop in July of 1943, when Finn went away to war but there was one more entry in 1945 cursing Finn for getting himself killed and ruining her plans of becoming part of the richest family in Lima but at least that Berry freak didn't get the chance to become a Hudson either. Marsha was puzzled by the random entries written in another hand that looked like it belonged to a man, seemingly answering the previous entries and some random words and little pictures of ghosts.

The style of the next lot entries changes, for the reason that Susanna thinks she is going crazy because things in her room keep being moved and she hears signing even when the radio is off and after every strange thing that happens, she finds a pink tulip on her pillow or somewhere in her room.

The next date the diary is written in is in 1949 and it goes on about how her 29 year old brother Robert had married a girl 7 years younger than herself which would make her new sister in law about 20 years old and after giving him a son ran away and was never seen again, so Susanna and their mother helped bring up the boy Stuart.

The entries seem to become fairly regular for a while then, going on about how tedious life is in Lima and mundane nonsense about bringing up her nephew Stuart and what a horrible spoilt brat he is, she is still having weird feelings like being watched, and she blames the kid for using all her lipstick. She thinks it has to be him when she finds messages written in lipstick on the mirrors; with words like hello- are you happy? - Water from the well is nice- Thistles are more you, not pretty flowers'. But knows the kid isn't old enough to write yet, and whinges about how hard it is to find her favorite color. She also hears songs from years ago; she doesn't believe in ghosts or other such paranormal garbage but can't understand it.

The entries suddenly stop for quite a few years until a brief 3 line mention of her fathers passing due to a heart attack.

Then in 1973, which would make Susanna in her early 50's Marsha surmises, she starts writing again this time the entries are more narratives telling how Robert had done something to the truck that Chris Hudson and Hiram Berry were taking to town for a stupid meeting or something, and as it is winter the roads would be slippery, but they never made it because they had an accident on the way and both died, leaving Carole Hudson in a grief stricken fog. Robert had somehow got her to sign over the farm deeds to him. Then Robert had paid for her to take a long holiday to a health spa in Switzerland to have a break as she thinks she must be having a nervous or mental breakdown as the messages and strange things are still going on, so she spent about 20 years living abroad until 1993. When she decided she was getting too old at 73 to travel, she returns to Lima and spends a couple of years in the family cottage on Plowright estate. Where she met her great nephew (Stuart's son) Patrick and his wife Gaylene, apparently they had a daughter Meredith who was in Europe on holidays. Robert had passed away while she was in Europe which then would have left Patrick in charge of the estate but an accident took out both him and Gaylene leaving for the interim everything to Susanna.

XXXX

Susanna moved into a recently vacated room at the 'Happy Gardens Retirement Home' in Lima in September 1995. She doesn't ask who was in the room before her, she really doesn't care, the carer assigned to her some young thing named Marsha or Marne or something has just started her annual holidays, so she has some kid called Natalie for the time being Susanna isn't bothered she never talks to any of the other old people, and none make any effort to talk to her, and she certainly doesn't care to have conversations with the staff who are paid to look after her and that's all she just wants to be left alone and not bothered by the other old fogies' forgetful ramblings about bunions and arthritis or denture glue, the only person she ever talks to willingly is her accountant to make sure her investments are secure.

XXXXX

Marsha feels like throwing up as she now knows for sure this was written by the very person who caused young Finn so much heartache, so she continues reading and by the time she has finished is in tears of rage, and sadness for the innocent people taken before their time. All because of a couple of people who were too freaking lazy to get an honest job, she immediately jumps up to grab the phonebook looking for an estate agent, as she refuses to pay rent for a house that belongs to the offspring of such evil people. She is speaking with an agent in Lima at Blackburn Real Estate, and doesn't hear Ashley come through the door, a worried frown on his features when he sees his wife pacing the kitchen gesturing at the computer screen.

"I don't care a one bedroom will do but it has to be asap… yes ok thankyou as long as it is within reasonable driving distance to Lima and in the country if possible… yes that will be fine I am on leave at the moment so call anytime, thankyou again." As she hangs up the phone she finally notices her husband and before he knows what is going on she has thrown her self into his arms and is sobbing against his paint covered shirt. Poor Ash can do nothing but hold her tightly and walk them to a chair pulling Marsha on to his knee as he sits down, whispering soothing words into her hair as he tries to calm her down enough to understand what the devil is gong on.

"Mari honey, can you tell me what's happened?" He feels a nodding motion against his chest as Marsha lifts her head and reaches for a tissue to blow her nose

Marsha after explaining what had her so upset, shows Ashley, the history of Lima website article on the Plowright estate, and the article that was posted just before Mrs Hudson had passed, also the diary she found in the wall with a bundle of loose papers tucked in the back cover written in the same hand as the rest of the diary the dates on the pages ranged from the late 1970's up until a couple of years ago. Ashley sat with Marsha on his lap for hours reading the diary and all the papers she showed him. Ashley was as shocked and disgusted by the words on the pages as Marsha was, but continued to read.

My brother Robert entrusted to me details of his business dealings with Carole Hudson after her husband and his business partner Hiram Berry died in an accident, I remember Robert telling me at the time and swearing me to secrecy about the circumstances of the crash. Not that I understood the talk about engines and brake lines and such. But he said he had to be very careful to cut the cable in such a way as to make it look like wear and tear, Robert said he was grateful to the icy road at the time as the extra pressure on the brake pedal would apparently make it pump the fluid out and make the wheels lose traction quicker. I think he knew he could trust me to not say anything to anyone, because he suspected I knew what happened to the Berry girl, by the change in my behaviour afterwards trying to get the younger Hudson to notice me. He also knew that if I did let something slip he would have enough information to send me up the river without a paddle, so I kept my mouth shut and forgot what happened during the war.

Not long after the 'accident', Robert stepped into the management role of Hudberry, and I could tell every time I saw Carole Hudson she suspected Robert had something to do with the accident but could never prove it. I don't really think she ever liked me either, probably because I wasn't a tiny brunette thing with a great big diamond on my wedding finger and because I spent months practically throwing myself at her son, but if she really knew what happened to the Berry girl well ….

Robert also told me that through some special business deal got Carole Hudson to sign over the deeds of Hudberry estate, and then a few months later changed the name to Plowright Estate. I sort of felt a bit sorry for the old lady, who in her misery had no way of knowing what was going on and pretty much just gave up her will to do anything. I remember the day she moved into the old folks' home in town a few months after she buried her Husband and old man Berry. But I was having my own problems at that time, so I never gave her another thought.

I also remember people in Lima, always gave mother and myself dirty looks every time we went to town, I had learnt to drive and Robert had brought me a fancy sports car that I know was the envy of the others, I would hear undisguised mutterings about how myself, Robert, and our Mother were like peas in a pod as we were always making out we were of a higher social standing than we were. Some people even said right to our faces that we didn't care one iota if we used less than honest means to increase both our standing in society and probably more importantly our bank balances.

I overheard many years later in the local coffee shop, the local estate agent Thom Blackburn talking to who I assumed was a new client about properties, and when Blackburn mentioned Hudberry, before correcting himself and practically spitting out the name Plowright estate, saying that the son of the previous owners had been a good friend of his when they were teenagers, and it had always been suspected something shady went on with the transfer of the estate. He mentioned he had never liked any of the family, and they were not well liked in town at all. He also said of the family that they should have been either on the stage or in politics as both occupations persuade people to believe the act one puts on in public and in the case of the later, it is not usually in anyone's best interests except their own or to be exact their bank accounts.

I got up and left then, I know people didn't like us but I really didn't care, just like mother always said you marry money not work for it, and as I was denied the chance to catch the heir to Hudberry, I fully agreed with Robert's actions, after all I'd had a very pleasant life ( well excepting the strange dreams and hallucinations, I'd been experiencing for many, many years) , Nobody knew what had happened all those years ago and I certainly wasn't going to tell, so I knew my deepest secret was safe afterall a dead man or woman tells no tales.

XXXX

~The Pen is mightier than the sword~

Most of the population of Lima Ohio, read with interest an article written by Jacob Ben-Israel and published in both, The Lima Times, and The Miami Tribune newspapers' in August of 1995.

Thanks to my association to the small mid western town of Lima Ohio (I grew up in Lima and spent all my school life at McKinley High and still have family there). I was asked to write this article by my editor at The Miami Tribune, about small town America's contribution to World War Two. As the world is about to commemorate the 50th anniversary of the ending of that devastating conflict, I felt honoured to be asked.

I went back home to speak with the small number of people who were involved, and are still around. Most people in Lima rallied to assist the war effort in some way whether they were service people, or those who helped supply the food and equipment to our brave forces, as well as the ones at home, mainly the women who had to step up and take on a lot of the jobs left vacant due the men going to fight. The whole world suffered greatly at this time and thankfully, after many long struggles to rebuild and make change, things seemed to right themselves and the world is now mostly at peace.

But back to the reason I am in Lima, I found out through my Grandmother that the mother of one of Lima's own hero's was spending her twilight years as a resident of the Happy Gardens Retirement Home.

Mrs Carole Hudson is a frail lady of 95 years, and who sadly has been a widow for a lonely 30 odd years now. After I explained the reason for my visit she opened up and told me of her own experiences during the war, like how she would spend hours making fruit cakes at Christmas time so the red cross could send care packages to our brave troops, and many other things. Like the town dances and the hayrides and get togethers for the kiddies at Christmas time, and just making do and supporting those families who had lost their husbands and fathers.

When I asked her about her son the poor woman broke down, and even after all this time had passed still spoke about him as though he was due to walk through the door at any moment, smiling his cute one sided dimpled grin. She told me he had been awarded one of the highest field commendation at the time, The Medal of Valour for his act of bravery that saved the lives of 23 of his buddies, but in the end paid the ultimate price, as his own life was cut drastically short by an enemy bullet to the chest . Mrs Hudson said, due to her overwhelming sorrow, she couldn't look at Finn's medal for many, many years.

I asked her if she would allow me to look at and take a photo of her son's medal to accompany my article. She agreed and as she opened her darling son's medal and found a picture of him in his uniform, even though the photograph was sepia, you could tell his eyes didn't hold any life, more like just going through the motions and doing his duty. Tears cascaded down the old lady's wrinkled cheeks as she remembers the reason why her only son joined up and gave his life.

Mrs Hudson seemed like she needed to talk and being a relative stranger to her (though she had apparently known my grandparents quite well) as well as a reporter with a quality publication, maybe she felt very comfortable in my presence? So I just let the poor thing talk, and once she started she seemed to forget I was even in the room. I have included details and events I thought were relevant to my article only but left out personal things. Below is an edited version in my own words, as remembered by, at one stage a prominent member of the local Lima society, and owner of one of the biggest land estates in this area.

The Hudson and Berry families had always been best friends and business partners, well liked and respected, always ready to help out others and give where they could to the town without expecting to be recognised or lauded by others. Both suffered tremendously over the past years as they had both lost their only children.

Hiram Berry's only daughter Rachel, whom many thought at the time had been murdered, ( the police of the day had no leads what so ever to go on and filed it under unsolved cases) even though her body had been found in a well with a large wound on the back of her head. It had happened just two weeks after her and Finn Hudson had become engaged. Hiram Berry had lost his wife due to a complication during her pregnancy and as a result the baby girl was born two months premature and in those days (1924), medical intervention was not nearly as advanced as it is today, suffice it to say Hiram was left a widower with a tiny, lucky to be alive baby to care for. Carole Hudson stepped in and as she was still breastfeeding her son was able to also feed Rachel, whom she loved as her own from the beginning. Carole and Hiram were very thankful that Rachel, after a few worrying problems at first, thrived and grew into a friendly, caring, beautiful girl with the voice of an angel. She remembered hearing her sing and her voice was so clear and pure and perfect, Finn always said she was better than the singers on the radio.

She went on to say how much in love Rachel and her Finn were and the plans they were just starting on for their engagement party and wedding which they wanted to be in the spring. Then she spoke about how Finn, in his misery at the loss of his fiancée, joined up. Then in the early Seventies both Chris and Hiram died in an accident going to a meeting about helping returned soldiers from the latest conflict in Vietnam. Not long after that Carole lost the estate due to what she swears to this day where crooked underhanded lies that because of her grief she was unable to see at the time.

It appears that the manager of the estate a Robert Plowright had somehow coerced Mrs Hudson whilst still grieving into signing over the deeds of Hudberry. She had also always suspected him of causing the accident but couldn't prove it. His sister Susanna was another one who wasn't adverse to sneaky dealings, trying to latch onto Finn soon after Rachel's disappearance, by always turning up on the doorstep dressed all fancy and scandalously, with her breasts pouring over the top of her dress, and going on about how wonderful Finn is and how she could help him over his sadness. Mrs Hudson told me she never liked the girl and even if Finn hadn't been so distraught she wouldn't have let her near him she always thought that there was something wicked about her. After her husbands passing she moved to her present abode and even though still sad and missing her loved ones she is comfortable.

After about half an hour she says she is very tired and would I mind if we stopped for today. I of course obliged her and thanked her wholeheartedly for taking the time to speak with me and that I had enough information for my article. I apologised if I had upset her by opening up old wounds and sad memories.

She just shook off my apology and said albeit sadly that she was happy to talk and it was cathartic but even though she still missed her family terribly, she had her memories and knew she would see them all very soon.

I left her then but on my back to my Nanna's house, I stopped by the local library and lands office, searching for any information I could on the Hudson and Berry families I took copies of any papers I was allowed to and when I got home, logged on the local history website and downloaded every bit of information. I was intrigued to say the least, and after reading the papers from the lands department, understood what Mrs Hudson had inferred about Robert Plowright's shady dealings. I promised myself to try and uncover the truth behind the goings on at Hudberry Estate. I had asked the Manager of the Happy Gardens home to let me know how Mrs Hudson was going, as I had really enjoyed our conversation and was hoping to be able to ease her mind in regards to the perpetrators' of the crimes against her family, finally being brought to justice, providing they were still alive

I was very sad to receive a phone call about a month after the article was published, about the passing in her sleep at the Happy Gardens retirement home in Lima aged 95 years of Mrs Carole Hudson. My Nanna sent me a copy of the touching obituary item that made the front page of The Lima Times. I'd had a little luck in figuring out the business in Lima but couldn't spend a lot of time as my own job was pretty busy and it seemed without a confession nothing could be done, I had put all the info I'd collected together with a explanatory note in an envelope and had plans to post it to the Lima Police, but unfortunately I been involved in a car accident caused by the actions of a drunk driver and spent the next couple of weeks in hospital recovering and therefore forgot all about the Lima business., until a couple of months later when I was packing up my apartment to move to Chicago. So I revised the note and sent it off to the Lima police.

XXXX

~Revenge is as Sweet as a Finchel~

Rachel and Finn find out Susanna is in the Happy Gardens retirement home in Lima after overhearing Marsha telling one of the other tenants the reasons why she and her husband were leaving, whilst she and Ashley were loading their possessions into the U-Haul trailer they had hired. She had also said that the new owner, Meredith Plowright was the great, granddaughter of the man that she believes stole the estate from the Hudson and Berry families

Finchel had still been visiting the cottage at random intervals' but there had been no sign of Susanna Plowright for a good long while. The place had been empty then new people moved in. They heard Marsha say that she had found a diary and papers that had information the authorities would surely be interested in, and as such could no longer stay there.

A few days after Marsha and Ashley move out and decide to take the evidence to the police. When the Police arrive armed with that information and another envelope of papers from a Jacob Ben-Israel in Chicago, to speak with Miss Susanna Plowright just after lunch; they find her sitting up straight in her bed… cold stone dead her eyes wide open and a look of absolute bone chilling fear on her face. A large bunch of thistle stems, scattered about her body, but clutched in her bony hand was a single pink tulip with a note attached written in clear upper case pink letters that read.

YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE, BUT KNOW THIS WE ARE TOGETHER, NOTHING YOU DID COULD MAKE US FORGET ABOUT OR STOP LOVING EACH OTHER,

EVERYONE SAY'S HELLO AND HOPE YOU NEVER REST IN PEACE.

F.I.N.C.H.E.L -H

There was an inquiry by the police and coroner of course, but it was later proved to be death by natural causes considering Susanna's age and the fact that nothing untoward was found in her room, in or on the body, the flowers and the note however were put down to…

Ghosts?

The policemen scoffed at the idea and carried on with their business.

As the authorities left the Happy Gardens home, that evening they all commented on the feeling of being cold and hearing, what one guy said sounded like a silver wind chime in the early evening summer breeze followed by a base drum keeping time. But if anyone had really believed in the idea of ghosts, they may have seen if they looked up into the night sky what looked like stars falling in an arch across the sky three big single stars and just to the side of them another large star with a very much smaller one joined by the point as if holding hands. Then nothing but a breeze that sounded suspiciously like thankyou.

The end

A/N : Well what did you think? Please let me know, was it easy to follow? I'd love any feedback, I've not written like this before, but I hope it flowed on your screens like it did in my head.

 

I do not own any songs used all credit to the very talented writers and lyricists.

Lyrics for Beautiful Dreamer: written by Stephen Foster (1826-1864)

Lyrics for Let's Do it, let's Fall in Love: written by Cole Porter (1891-1964)

Lyrics for Unforgettable: Written by Irving Gordon, the version I had Finn sing to Rachel, was in my opinion the best one and a hit for (Nat King Cole 1952)

cab4five


End file.
